evil sonic chapter 2
by segahog
Summary: this continues from chapter 1, and this are heating up


Then he stopped walking and turned to face me and look into my eye and kissed me. Then he tried to snog and I tried to push him away but he had a good grip on me .

Then he move his mouth down to my neck and removed the red leather silver spiked collar.

Then methils grew fangs and sinked his fangs into my neck. Then I went black out………….

1 hour later I woke up in bed with white blanket with white thread sewn down to make stripes. Then I got out of the white bed and put my black leather boots on with the belt buckles down the side.

Then I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. So I look around the room for something sharp to break the door.

When I saw an axe with fresh blood stains on. So I walked to the door and chopped and smashed the door to bit until I could make though the broken door.

After I broke the door I wounded the cattle to find shadow .I went down corridor to corridor trying to find the room that they put shadow in.

Then I was walking down a corridor I heard someone talking so I followed the echo of the voice.

The voice lead me to a door with dry and fresh blood stain on with marks that looked like some had being clawing it.

So I open the bloodstained door when I saw shadow chained to the wall with silver Iron chains. Then shadow noticed me coming and lifted his head up to look at me .Then I walked up to shadow ­­and looked a him in his eye and tried to break the Iron chain by pulling it but it was hopeless. Then I just remembered I had the axe from the room I was locked in so I got the axe and chopped the chains of the wall. Then shadow fell on the floor still with the Iron silver chains around his wrists.

Then shadow tried to get up but he was too weight down by the Iron chain around his wrist and his ankle so I carried shadow on my back down corridor to corridor.

Until the dark figure and his master as the dark figure calls him or to shadow methils the dark.

Then methils said something 'so you manage to find shadow but your not getting out alive and that gooses for u as well shadow ,I want you both dead ' .

Then I got ready to defend shadow due to the state he was in and I said to shadow 'I'll defend you even if it means put my life on the line believe it '.

Then methils said 'now kill them and report back to me after u finished then '

'yes master I will not fail u 'the dark figure respond to his master then methils said 'u better not or Elsa.

So I had to fight the dark figure to get out of the hellhole . Then I said to self'

'if I don't beat this dark figure I'll never make it out of this cattle or see day light again o well a new challenge I get stronger '.

Then I charged the dark figure but he teleported in the air above me and tried to kick me but I moved back before he could kick me .

Then I teleported above him am chucked something in the north to distract him so I could have a direction hit on him.

So my plan work I got direction hit on him but he was still standing so I had to do better than ever or better than tat first hit .

But then I heard shadow shout in pain .Then in flash turned to face him but while I was looking at shadow the dark figure kicked me around the the dark figures shoes had spike on so I had a cut that was bleeding to death. due the dark figures to dark figures shoes had spikes .

Then I looked at shadow while lying on the floor.

Suddenly his fur went darker then before and his fur went all-wild like a wild wolf .

Then his eyes went all bloodthirsty and beastly red . His shoes had silver spikes covering the bottom of his shoes going around his jet skaters.

Then his fangs grew sharp as kumablade with bit of blood dripping of them.

Then that form he was in was stronger than before .

But when I saw the reaction of the dark figure face was looked shocked as well as freak. Out.

Then the dark figure smiled evilly and said' well looks like the party just began'.

Then werehog charged at the dark figure but the dark figure jumped behind.

Then werehog tried to claw the dark figure but he jumped again.

When the figure had his back turned .He looked around for the werehog.

When suddenly werehog jumped from the selling and squashed the dark figure.

Then the dark figure got up and then werehog in flash clawed him until the dark figure was bleeding to death.

Then the dark figure just diapered in a cloud of purple smoke.

So after we tried to fight the dark figure, then shadow grab me close to his chest fur and ran down corridor to corridor trying to find a exit.

Then he saw a window but no door so we only had one chance so it was the window.

So he jumped out of the window holding me tight to his chest fur so I don't fall.

Then he landed on the cold hard ground shacking earthquake.

Then after escaping from the cattle .We tried to find a place to hind so they couldn't find us.

Once we found a place to hind werehog just collapsed of exertion.

Then I collapsed of exertion as well and landed on werehog shadow, lying on his chest fur.

Then as the sunrise slow I woke up and looked at the sunrise then looked at shadow and wonder what would happen now.

When I got up shadows fur went back to normal and his eyes went back to ruby red Then his claws diapered and his fangs were gone and his shoes went back to normal.

Then after shadow woke up from collapsed of exertion. He looked at me and asked me 'what happen and why are we here' ' I don't know ' I told shadow.

Then shadow looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

Putting his hands around my waists.

Then he looked at me again and stud up.

Then force me against a tree snoging me then he started snogin my I put my hands around his waist.

1 hour later I was lying on shadow when he notice something on my neck.

Two bites mark still bleeding. Then shadow asked me 'what are those bite marks on your neck'

Then I put my hand where they were. When I looked on my hand their was fresh blood.

When shadow looked me in the eyes again and snoged me then he put his hands between my black tail.

When suddenly a purple -black vertex came from no-way then a hedgehog fell out of the black-purple vortex. The first one looked silver with that pot leaf shape. Then the second one looked like shadow except where the parts were they were green. Then the third one looked like sonic except the blue parts were black and red.

Then we walked over to the three hedgehogs.

Then shadow was looking at the black and red hedgehog while I was looking at the black and green hedgehog.

Then they asked who we were and I told them'darkness the hedgehog'and shadow told them 'shadow the hedgehog'.

Then they introduce them self it started with the one that looked like silver and he said 'I am crescent the hedgehog ' then the other hedgehog that looked like shadow said 'I am Jericho the hedgehog ' then the one that looked like sonic said 'I am kaz the hedgehog'.

Then I asked them 'what are u doing here 'and crescent said 'we are here to stop what going to happen in the future. The I said ' why what going to happen ' then crescent answered 'well do u know any one called methils 'and I said 'yes I met hi later in hid cattle'.

Then crescent said 'well he planing on releasing the power of the chaos emeralds to summon the chaos creature 'then I said' what chaos creature '

Then crescent said 'the chaos creature that destroyed the ark 50 years ago'.

Then crescent said 'well there was a stistence that created artful chaos and it kind of lost control of the chaos and it got so strong the it rebelled again it creator and destroyed the ark which killed all the people onboard the ark '.

Then shadow said ' I know that ' then crescent said 'u do '. Shadow said 'yes I was their, I was created to be the ultimate life form by professor Gerald ivo robotnik and black doom until he made the arterial chaos and I knew his granddaughter she was like a family to me until g.u.n shoot her dead '.

Then shadow looked like he was going to cry but he wasn't he just looked angrily.

Suddenly the dark figure and his master were back for more. Then methiles said' well look like u made it out of there but I will kill u here right now and Finnish this '. Then the dark figure looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset.

The dark figure began to wooer due to that he had a scar across his chest and what gave it him.

Then shadow looked up at the sky it was almost sun set. Then shadow fell to the floor on his knees.

Then his fur turned wild like a wolf. And his eyes turned beastly red then his claw was sharp as a kumablade then his fang grew with drips of blood.

Then his shoes were spiked on the bottom.

After everyone was looking at shadow in shock but methils and the dark figure was mostly shocked the most and gobsmacked.

Then werehog charged full speed at methils and the dark figure and pined them to the wall cracking the wall.

Then werehog shadow growled evilly at both of them.

And stepped back and lifted them both in the air. Then he them against the wall like a useless rag doll.

After that everyone was freaked out especially kaz and crescent but Jericho just looked half freaked, I guess the other half is hiding.

When I heard someone mumble' let the moon rest and the sun play out'.

When I looked up at the sky the sun was rising all ready.

Then shadow fell on his knees in pain. After methils rubbed his thorough and walked up to shadow and said 'well looks like the hedgehogs luck just ran out'

Then he picked shadow up by the neck and though him against the wall likes a worthless rag doll.

After that I couldn't take more .I just filled with rage that was about to erupt.

Then I fell on the floor in pain.

Then my fangs grew sharp as a kumablade then my claws got sharp as a needle.

After that I got up and looked at myself in the puddle that was in front of me.

I looked like a vampire.

Then I stood up and Jericho looked at me in puzzlement.

Then I charged full speed at methils but he jumped behind me I tried to kick him but he jumped that as well.

Then he tried to punch me but I bobbed down before he hit me then I though a kumablade to the right then I kicked him across the face but he defend and grab my ankle. I tried to punch him but he blocked it and holds my fist then I tried to kick him again with my other leg but he had grab my other ankle.

Then I tried to punch him again but he grab my other fist.

After that he had me in wreid Preston then he though me to the floor but I landed on the floor on my feet then methils said 'you're a hard one but soon will be easy '.

Then I quickly did a hand sign and said' dragon, phoenix' fire style phoenix fire jujus'.

Then I blowed fire jujus'.

Then I blowed fire in the direction that methils was but methils jumped behind me and said 'good move but your usefulness has ran out ' then he tried to punch me again but I ducked in time.

So I clawed at his skinny legs but he jumped in time and tried to kick my head down but I jumped back in time.

Then I said' well I being wait to use this' then I lifted my head up and my eye went red with a comma shape in a circle. Then I said 'this is what u call a shotingon it can see you're your ever move your going to make before u make them'.

Then methils looked shocked and said 'well look at the time I must be going '

'No you're not going any where your going to hell 'I said.

Then he called his puppet to fight me.

So now I had to fight his weak little puppet.

So I tried to punch him but dodged that so I tried to kick him again but he jumped behind me so I tried to punch him but he blocked it.

Then the dark figure in flash grab me around my throughout and said 'yours paretic ever with your shotingon your still weak 'then shadow tried to get up.

The he got up limped to the dark figure and punched him across the face but the dark figure just laughed and said ' just weak as last time and the old times '.

Then while shadow distracted the dark figure I was bloodthirsty so I couldn't control myself so I just leaped and bite the dark figures neck drain all the black blood from him.

Then I though him to the grounded like a useless rag doll.

After shadow looked at me in a shocked way.

Then he walked up to me and stroked my face and calmly said' so this is what methils did u ' 'yes 'I said in a quiet voice ' well I like it u look so dark ' he said to me.

Then he kissed me putting his hand around my waist.

Then he began to snog me then I put my hands around his waist.

I did want anything to ruin this moment not at all when crescent saw us and an looked at us in a strange way then he shouted the other two to come to him and showed them.

And they looked shocked as well apart from Jericho looked half-shocked as usually.

Then the dark figure got up from that bite I gave him but it wasn't the dark figure it was …sonic! .

Then I walked up to sonic and sonic said 'darkness is that you ''ya its me sonic are u all right's asked him 'ya I think I feel like road kill'.

Then shadow walked up to me and saw it was sonic then shadow said 'so u were the dark figure then sonic asked ' what dark figure ' 'you must of being under control by methils but why ' I told sonic.

Then I tried to get sonic to his feet and introduced him to crescent, Jericho, kaz.

Then after that everyone was okay hopefully then sonic asked 'darkness why are you wearing a dress' 'well kind of a long story I'll tell you along the way '

Then we all had to think away to get out of this hellhole.

So we looked around for a gap or an escape route when we found one a path leading though a Forrest with loads of trees with lost leaf due to the breeze wind.

So that looked like the only way to go. Then all of use were walking into the dark Forrest .So while we were walking I told sonic what had happened 'well it started like this me and shadow was outside at night when I saw you on your own then you ran off. And this dark figure came out of no-way. Then fight the dark figure then he took me prison and then we had anther big fight and then we got led to a place with a big cattle where we met methils and the dark figure. After that I was told to put this dress on and meet the master then the master took me on walk down his garden and some how he tried to snog me.

Then I found me self in a room lying on a bed.

Then I found shadow chained up to a wall.

After we some how escaped but we had anther big fight and shadow kind of went werehog and clawed the dark figure across the chest.

Then we met crescent, Jericho, kaz.

After that we met methils again and the dark figure then we had another big fight again and I kind of bited the dark figure on the neck which knocked you out.

Then you know what happened after that'

Then sonic said 'wow that a long explanation' 'ya I know '.

After that sonic asked me something 'why did u bite me on the neck' 'well I though about it and I though it would knock you out and get rid of the dark figure until I found out it was you.

Then sonic said 'so I am tecnoly vampire hedgehog' 'ya I guess so 'I told sonic.

After I told sonic what happened to past the time we got out of the Forrest we found a place with three separate ways to go.

So I went with shadow and sonic went with crescent and Jericho went with kaz.

Then shadow and me went straight to the one the right and sonic and crescent went to the other side one.

And Jericho and kaz went to the one straight in the middle.

1-min later shadow and me was walking down a rocky pathway.

I hadn't walked with shadow for age due to the fact that everyone kept interrupting us.

It was a dark night so dark they you could see the luminous glow of the moon in the night sky.

I had being walking for age so I found a tree to Len on.

Then shadow lened next to me on the tree then he looked me in the eyes and then he snoged me force me against the tree.

Then I felt shadow move his hand between my black tail.

Then I move my hands down to his waists then he began to snog my neck I could feel it.

Then I felt shadow run his hands down my legs. When suddenly I felt bloodthirsty.

Then I couldn't stop myself from biting shadow on the neck I like I wasn't in control of my actions.

Then I bited him right on the neck and blood splattered everywhere on his chest fur leaving red blood splatters on his fur.  
Then I pushed him to the due to that he was lying on and wiped my mouth of all the blood.

Then I though in my head 'why did I do that why I am loosing control of my vampire form' then I though shadow was not going to wake up and I looked worried looking at shadow.

After I just lened against a wall worried and depressed looking at the lumen moon.

Later I was still there in the same spot when I though he wasn't going to wake up.


End file.
